true destiny
by maxssoulmate
Summary: i can't discribe it. just read it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately just Ana and Danny. Though I wouldn't mind owning Max. But I don't, so life goes on.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Aboard a space ship in the future. A young girl is writing in a diary.  
  
'Today is the day! Today I meet my king. The man who my twin sister was destined to marry! Ava has no idea where we are going. We visit with him the other royal two, Michael and Izzy. Max's human mate, Liz, is dead. Poor Max, he must have really loved her. He turned against his destiny for her! Ava has been home for six months and she tried to take her place but without Max to take his place in the throne, Ava can't. Ava is planing something with the Skins. But they have nothing but hatred for her for killing Nicolas. Max must help us. They have no idea yet so I must help them.'  
  
Then the girl looks up and in front of her is Tess! "Sis stop writing in that diary, we have to get ready we are about to land so get off the floor and prepare."  
  
"Sorry Ava I'm just not used to being away from home." Says the girl.  
  
"Ana! You are the same age as me; we are 25 now, so don't act like you haven't been anywhere. (Pause) Do you know where mother has told us to go?" Whines Tess. "By the way my name is Tess!"  
  
"Well I don't maybe Danny does?" but before Anastasia can finish her sentence Tess cuts in.  
  
"What is Danny doing here anyway Ana?"  
  
"She is Zan's cousin, her and I go everywhere together, why should trips organized by mother be any different!" defends Ana.  
  
"Zan is no longer known as that, he is now Max" demands Tess.  
  
Just then the pilot of the craft walks in " me ladies we are just getting ready to land. By the way your mother says to give you this." The pilot leaves.  
  
"What is it Tess?" exclaims Ana.  
  
" She says that she loves us but this is for our own good. I have to sort out my problems with the royal four and you must take your place by our sides, Danny is here because she also is part of the circle. I have to tell Max the truth with Liz or my destiny will not take place as my destiny will to die at the hands of a human." reads Tess. "What bull shit!!! I will not do anything of the sort!" swears Tess.  
  
"But Tess you must, mother knows what our destiny holds, you don't because you won't tap into it you only believe what the skins have told you!" Explains Ana.  
  
"Oh get a life Ana, don't you ever get sick of being such a little goody goody, mother knows nothing. You and Danny are not part of the royal circle just because you are family." Tess yells at her sister.  
  
"Tess you can't talk like that, I'm your bloody sister not some slave that has done something wrong, that's all Max was, a slave, you treated him like crap in the last life and you wonder why he doesn't want you back." Yells Ana back at Tess.  
  
"Well well! My little twin does have emotions. Maybe that's why you are so passive or is it something else" teases Tess, "maybe… Why didn't I see it the first time, I know why you are so passive, you have secrets, was it you that sent the Max flowers, his favourite chocolate with his favourite poem on it. You're in love with Max." she laughs.  
  
"Yes okay maybe I was! But you knew that already! You learnt the poem. You learnt about his favourite things, I knew them because I grew up with him, you were tooooooo busy with Nicolas to know that, it wasn't until the war began to materialize did you take notice of Max. He was supposed to love me not the fake you!!!" Ana cries as she runs away from Tess.  
  
Danny whilst having heard the last two minutes just stares at her brothers destiny when she has a thought. Then she turns and runs after her best friend. "Annie stop plz!" cries Danny.  
  
At the voice Ana stops, "oh no you heard that didn't you?" Danny just nods her head and says, "Now I know why you have that photo in your diary not because we need to honor our lost king but because you loved him."  
  
"I tried to tell you but I couldn't find a way" explained Ana.  
  
"don't worry Annie, I have a plan!"  
  
But before Danny could continue the pilot walks in and says "ladies, Tess is ready and we are here. Follow me please." And the pilot walks towards the hallway and down towards the door where Tess is waiting.  
  
The door opens and the sunlight pours in and Ana blinked and looked around at the sheer brilliance of the desert.  
  
Walking to the front of the ship were 7 figures all standing in a line like some cliché movie theme. Tess is the one that introduces the girls.  
  
Max hi! It's been to long since I've seen you last! Let me introduce you to my pesky sister and as you can tell yes we are twins. Her name is…."  
  
But before Tess can finish Izzy jumps over hugging Ana. "Annie" she screams jumping for joy. Max looks at Izzy and says "you remember her?"  
  
"Yes and that would be Daniella, right. Ohh but we used to call you Dan because you were such a tomboy but now, wow!  
  
"Izzy!?! What's going on here?" Demands Tess!  
  
I have been tapping into my memory like Tess taught Max" replies Izzy  
  
"Danielle is your cousin Izzy," says Tess "and this is your best friend you three used to inseperatable!"  
  
"the elders told Danny and I that we would be able to recognize each other because we were what they called destiny friends." Explains Ana. "I'm glad the words were true you have not changed but I don't remember you being so happy! Are you and Michael still together! Well after the last destiny."  
  
"No Michael is with this girl here, this is his human wife Maria, and I am with this handsome human here, this is Jesse. And this is Alex and Kyle, humans too. It would have been nice for you to meet Liz, that was Maria's best friend but she died. Max and her were almost married but then Nicolas killed her. Oh and this is Max my brother as you'd already know."  
  
Max just stares at the group, as Michael wants to know about home. Max looks at his little cousin and hugs her but as he does the connection is immediate. He see images that go by so quickly he doesn't get a chance to explore them, when Danny gasps and blocks her mind. These girls are hiding some thing thought Max.  
  
The gang all happy and talking amongst themselves get into the cars and agree to meet at the crash down which Maria now owns. Maria thinks about Liz and would loved for her to see this but the skins killed her but Maria doesn't believe it.  
  
"Ohh my he hasn't changed has he?" giggled Ana to her two best friends and Izzy just replies "who?" both the girls giggled and told Jesse and Izzy the truth about everything even the fact that Ana was in love with Max. Izzy just turned and looked at Ana and said "you look so much like Tess but no one ever knew Tess," "No Tess was too busy playing 'lets chase the skins prince behind the shed and have a make out session'." Giggling Ana touches Izzy and concentrates on that image and Izzy just laughed.  
  
In the other car Maria turns to Max "you were quiet back there, why?"  
  
"I saw my cousin and had these flashes. I don't know of what but it was weird. I saw Tess and Ana on the ship fighting, Ana crying. All these images came so fast I even saw a book with my picture in it.  
  
In the last car Tess, Kyle and Alex were discussing the fact that she was back and she brought family with her. Tess explained the story of the ship to them but leaves out the fights. Kyle just looks at her and whispers to Tess "I can't believe you're back". Tess just smiles and looks away.  
  
  
  
Later that evening. At the Crashdown  
  
Sitting around the joint table at the closed crashdown, the girls were at one end of the table and the boys at the other. Max sat down but couldn't figure out why Danny and Ana wouldn't look at him. Tess noticed this and took the chance to embarrass her sister "hey Ana why didn't you ever marry, in these life times. You were always the one not without suitors but you never married. What's up with that? Why….." then she felt a pain in her side. She looked around and noticed that her sister was looking at her. Max, Izzy and Michael felt the strongness of the power and jumped up and looked at Tess who was having trouble breathing. Tess was then able to breathe again. Ana just looked at her, Danny then **pathed to Ana **you won't win Max like that. You have to show him, which is the true you, not some jealous bitch like Tess. **  
  
Ana just apologized and excused herself. And went to bed. As she lay in bed she drifts into a restless slumber with a dream about her past.  
  
Ana is sitting on a blanket with Izzy and Danny.  
  
"Well, well if it ain't the best friends of the royal family? What are you doing out here without an escort me lady"  
  
"Back off Nicholas, no one gives a damm about you! Leave us alone." Demands Ana.  
  
"Oh but Ana my dear don't you know that the family is discussing the weddings today!" snipes Nicholas.  
  
"What weddings?" exclaim Danny and Valandra together  
  
"Well let's see now, one of you twins will marry me and the other will marry Zan so that both royal families are related and there are no wars." Cackles Nicholas.  
  
"No way I would never marry you. But Ava will. And you know it! So leave me alone." Cries Ana  
  
"But you don't see because Ava is the oldest she gets to choose and she wants to be queen."  
  
"I'll die before I become your wife"  
  
"So be it. But we are the ones to marry. Ava has everything planned…  
  
"Ana, Ana can I come in?" asks Izzy.  
  
"Sure" replies Ana, "it's not locked"  
  
"Ana, you've been crying! Why?" asks Izzy.  
  
"I was dreaming about the past again. I hate dreaming of something I could have stopped. Like Tess and the death of the royal family. Danny keeps telling me it wasn't my fault but I saw it happen I watched you die. I watch Zan, I mean Max die and Michael too Tess was the last to die. He was so evil but I couldn't do anything because I'd tried to kill myself. (pause) I can't tell you why but I don't want anyone to know but I can't keep secrets from my best friends. Danny knows everything even the aftermath he spared her life to let her tell us in our next lives he will be the destruction of the true royal four and the best friends of the royal four! Nicholas is pure evil!!!" cries Ana.  
  
Izzy hugs Ana close as Ana weeps into her shirt.  
  
"But Nicholas is dead Tess killed him. He won't hurt us again." Pleads Izzy.  
  
"Do you know what happened or just what you were told by Nicholas about the betrayal?" asks Ana.  
  
"Connect with me and I'll show you everything you have missed Ana!"  
  
"But I can't because then you will see all I saw as I lay dying!" cried Ana.  
  
"No Ana remember? No secrets. You show me yours and I'll show you mine."  
  
Then when Ana least expected it, Izzy connected and showed Ana everything and that's when Izzy felt the knife along her wrists, heard the banging on the door, the break in of Max and the whole gang. The gang trying to help her but felt the refusal of the connection, felt the fear around her. Felt herself dying when Tess and Nicholas burst in and Nicholas started to talk and attacked the gang. Watch everyone fall.  
  
The connection was broken as Izzy was crying. Ana just looked at her and said "see! That's why I didn't want you to see."  
  
"Why Ana? why didn't you let us heal you? we needed you against Nicholas. Tess is the one who really betrayed us but I saw how I started to betray you but now I know it was Tess."  
  
"I'll show you why."  
  
The connection was made again. Ana showed Izzy everything, the meeting with Nicholas the wedding plans, the reason she tried to kill herself and how Tess killed her to stop her from healing herself and saving everyone. Tess laughing then Tess dying beside her.  
  
"That last memory was shown to me by Danny she watched us die and Nicholas made her too weak to move and help. He saved her to let us know he'll do it again. He wants us dead. Away from the truth."  
  
"The truth is Tess wasn't supposed to marry Max but Ana was. Max was just a pawn in Tess's plans until they went wrong" finished Danny, who had walked in.  
  
"We have to tell Max" demands Izzy  
  
"No we can't because if Tess finds out the truth she'll find out more than just that. I also have a secret."  
  
"What?" demanded Izzy.  
  
"Ana had a child back then. As she was dying Nicholas connected and discovered the baby was full term so he stole the baby and raised her as his own. Nicholas is not the father and the truth to this day is not known. Only by Ana but she won't tells us" explains Danny. "the elders found a way to view the past and discovered the truth of the baby Ana so either you tell her or I will!  
  
"Okay, one day I after Max and Tess were married Tess disappeared on one of her trips and the first night I tried to stand in for her but I gave in to my feelings for Max and I slept with him. I didn't know I was pregnant when I tried to kill myself. That's when Tess discovered the truth of my feelings and went straight to Nicholas. I'm the one that drove Tess back to Nicholas. I'm the one that betrayed everyone. I drove her to more hatred." Cried Ana.  
  
"I have one more question is saw Maria, Alex, and Kyle when we were connected. Why did I see them?" asked Izzy.  
  
"That's because the destiny that Tess has filled your head with is wrong. You weren't married to Michael you were married to the human Jesse and Michael was married to…"  
  
"Let me guess! Maria? But who was Alex? If he was with anyone?"  
  
"Yes! Alex was with Danny."  
  
"But what about Liz? Was Liz part of the destiny?"  
  
"No Izzy, Liz was a pawn in Max's ways, she was his mistress while he was with Tess, but she was the sister of Nicholas."  
  
"In a way Max did love Liz but they weren't soul mates.  
  
"Izzy we have to go Jesse just rung, you have to be home to pick up the kids. (PAUSE) Izzy?" called Max.  
  
"I'm coming Max!" calls Izzy.  
  
"Izzy you must not tell Max. He must never know." Pleads Ana. Grabbing Izzy's arm  
  
"Why? He has to know? By the way what happened to your daughter?"  
  
"The elders found out and refused to allow her to never be brought to another life. He must not know because the elders tell me he must find out himself via the stones. I can only tell him how to use them. We must not interfere. Our parents made the mistake so all of us, excluding Tess, must activate them to show us the message from our parents."  
  
"well I have to go. We'll meet at the cave tomorrow. I'll tell them to meet us there. Ohh who is everyone?" asks Izzy.  
  
"everyone is you, me, Danny, Max, Michael, Maria, Alex, Jesse and Kyle. It's time we discovered the truth."  
  
"I should tell you that Kyle is in love with Tess, Izzy." whispers Ana. "He is also her soul mate but she won't believe it when she discovers the truth because of her ties with Nicholas! So be careful plz"  
  
As Izzy leaves Ana starts crying again. Danny hugs her.  
  
"Danny she doesn't know, max and I planned the whole thing with me covering for Tess but after tomorrow he'll know and I don't know how he'll react! I have to sleep walk him tonight." Cries Ana.  
  
"Be careful not to tell him anything." Warns Danny. At that Danny get up to leave as she reaches the door she watches Ana open her diary at the picture of Max and connects with the dream-plane. She leaves.  
  
Ana walks into the dream plane and hears Max's dream orb and calls it to her. When she looks into the orb she sees that he is dreaming of the encounter with the girls.  
  
Max is trying to talk to Danny about the flashes that he is starting to decipher, from when he touched her. Ana calls out to Max. Max turns and asks her why she is here. "Max! I must warn you that what you find out will shock you. What you see you must not tell Tess. She will try to hurt you. In the past you were married to her but there are things you don't remember. Look I have to go. I can't tell you anymore or the past will repeat itself. Just becareful around Tess."  
  
"Ana! Wait! Don't go! Why won't you tell me anything? You have to explain to me why I'm getting all these flashes? Why are you and Danny avoiding me?" demands Max.  
  
"Max I can't explain it to you! Plz just believe me. I would never lie to you, I would never hurt you just remember that. Tomorrow you will understand what I mean. Tess is my sister and I love her very much. She will be hurt by the truth and try to deny everything." Begs Ana.  
  
Ana leaves the dream-plane and wakes up crying, when she stops crying there is a tapping on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asks Ana.  
  
"It's Michael. Let me in!" is the reply  
  
"No Michael I'm trying to sleep." Begs Ana  
  
"Ana you haven't changed! (pause) Plz I just want to talk to you (pause) about home." Replies Michael  
  
"Michael you'll learn about home tomorrow at the cave! I promise."  
  
"Okay you probably had a hard day. I'll wait until tomorrow. Thanks for making me believe in home again."  
  
"Michael?" calls Ana.  
  
"Yeah?" replies Michael.  
  
"Home is beautiful; but not as beautiful as Roswell. It is now in ruins because of the betrayal to the royal family. Everyone was devastated and that's how the war started. With the betrayal! Home looked pretty much the same as earth!" calls Ana.  
  
"Thanks for that Ana. You really are a great friend to us."  
  
"Michael I'd never bring harm to you intentionally plz remember that?"  
  
"Yeah I'll remember that! Good night Ana my friend" 


End file.
